


Zapowiedź końca

by Lofney



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Bad Dreams, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lofney/pseuds/Lofney
Summary: Star nigdy nie krzyczała w nocy ze strachu.Tym razem było inaczej.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Odcinek finałowy (no dobra, prawie finałowy, bo ostatnio zostały ujawnione kolejne tytuły odcinków, należących do tego sezonu) mnie zniszczył. Postanowiłam napisać, więc co takiego się stało, że Star tak bardzo przejęła się tym, że Marco ją olał.  
> Jak mam być szczera to sama nie wiem czy należę do tych osób, które chcą by ta dwójka była razem czy wolę, żeby pozostali na przyjacielskich relacjach, więc możecie interpretować to opowiadanie jak chcecie.

Krzyk Star rozległ się po całym domu Diazów w okolicach trzeciej nad ranem. Marco przetarł oczy i niechętnie wysunął stopy spod ciepłej kołdry, stawiając je następnie na lodowatej podłodze. Gdyby nie spał przy otwartym oknie, pewnie nie dygotałby teraz z zimna.

Tak bardzo chciał wrócić do przerwanego, słodkiego snu, w którym wreszcie udało mu się umówić z Jackie. Star już wiele razy zdarzało się krzyczeć w nocy, ale nigdy nie okazywało się to niczym poważnym. Najczęściej zajmowała się zabawą z laserowymi szczeniakami, cieszyła się, gdy wyszło jej nowe zaklęcie lub po prostu spędzała wolny czas na tańczeniu do muzyki w towarzystwie Glossarycka. Miała zupełnie inny system odnawiania energii w organizmie niż każdy inny, zwyczajny człowiek. W końcu nie była jak każdy inny, co mogło to w jakiś sposób wyjaśniać. Potrafiła iść spać, jako ostatnia, wstać, jako pierwsza, a i tak nie dało się jej uspokoić. Była jak pięciolatek po zjedzeniu torby cukierków. Wszędzie, a zarazem nigdzie.

Teraz jej krzyk nie był jednym z krzyków radości, podniecenia czy ciekawości. Był zimny, przecinający powietrze niczym nóż. Przez plecy Marco przeszły ciarki. Musiało dziać się coś niedobrego, bo sumienie nie dawało mu spokoju. Star była mu bardzo bliska i nie darowałby sobie, gdyby stało jej się coś złego. Mimo iż byli w tym samym wieku, często zdarzało mu się traktować ją jak młodszą siostrę, którą trzeba się opiekować, chociaż na przekór wszystkiemu to zawsze ona ratowała mu tyłek z największych opresji.   

Na korytarzu było ciemno i cicho. Słyszał jedynie swój oddech i głuchy tupot stóp, tłumionych przez miękki dywan. Trochę się już przyzwyczaił do panującej temperatury, że przestał pocierać ramiona dłońmi w celu ogrzania się.

– Marco? – Zapytała zdziwiona matka, na którą wpadł w drodze. Pewnie też usłyszała krzyk Star i chciała zobaczyć czy wszystko w porządku. 

Wystarczyło, że chwilę na nią popatrzył i przyznał rację co do swoich spekulacji.

– Ja się tym zajmę, mamo. Wracaj do łóżka. – Rodzicielka poklepała go po ramieniu i pocałowała w czubek głowy w podzięce.

Gdy zniknęła za drzwiami swojej sypialni, Marco ruszył schodami na górę do pokoju przyjaciółki.

Zdziwił się, że drzwi do pokoju Star były uchylone. Popchnął je delikatnie dłonią i zobaczył jak blada poświata księżyca oświetla blondynkę, siedzącą do niego tyłem. W panice kartkowała księgę zaklęć i pociągała nosem.

– S-star? Czy wszystko okej? – Zapytał nieśmiało, podchodząc bliżej. Dziewczyna nawet na niego nie spojrzała, tylko jeszcze szybciej zaczęła przerzucać kartki. Coś mruknęła pod nosem, ale nie było do żadne konkretne słowo.

Klęknął obok niej i spojrzał na twarz. Była cała czerwona. Wzrok miała utkwiony w księdze i wyglądała na bardzo skupioną. Dotknął jej ramienia. Wszystkie mięśnie miała napięte.

Przestraszył się, bo nigdy nie widział jej w takim stanie. Oczy sprawnie biegały po literach, sczytując kolejne słowa z pożółkłych stron. Wyglądała jak zombie szukające pożywienia, które nie może go nigdzie zlokalizować, więc biegnie dalej do przodu na oślep.

– STOP! – Krzyknął i gwałtownie zamknął księgę, prawie przytrzaskując palce Star. – Zachowujesz się dziwnie, co się dzieje?

– Ja muszę znaleźć odpowiedź, co to znaczy! Pomóż mi lepiej szukać. – Wydusiła z siebie Star, patrząc na zamkniętą księgę zaklęć.  

– Mam pójść po rodziców? Może oni pomogą? – Wstał i zaczął już podchodzić do drzwi. Nie chciał ich budzić, ale jeżeli dzięki temu Star miałaby się uspokoić, to może warto poprosić ich o zarwanie jednej nocy.

– Nie. Nie. Nie. – Star wstała i podbiegła do drzwi zamykając je i zasłaniając własnym ciałem. – Nie rób tego.

– To powiesz mi, co się dzieje? – Zapytał, rozkładając ręce.

– Dobra, dobra. Tylko ciszej.

Pchnęła Marco w kierunku łóżka i przytrzymując za ramiona, posadziła na nim. Sama usiadła obok niego, sięgając po różdżkę, która leżała na nocnym stoliku. Rozejrzała się jeszcze po pokoju, jakby chciała mieć pewność, że nikt nie podsłuchuje.

– Miałam sen... – Zaczęła.

– Każdy czasem miewa koszmary, Star. – Powiedział spokojnym tonem. – Nie ma w tym nic strasznego.

Wiedział, że Star lubiła śnić. Przy każdym śniadaniu opowiadała mu, jakie potwory pokonała, jakie miejsca odwiedziła, z kim się spotkała. Dla niej było to jak drugie życie. Jedno miała za dnia, drugie w nocy. Często oba te światy przenikały się w jej głowie do tego stopnia, że nie potrafiła ocenić czy dana sytuacja działa się tylko w śnie, czy w rzeczywistości.  

– To nie był zwykły sen, Marco. – Oburzyła się. – To było zupełnie inne. Ciemność była wszędzie. Nie było tam żadnych istot. Nie było Mewni ani Ziemi. Wiatr wiał tak mocno, że liście wirowały w powietrzu…

– Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Podobno było ciemno? – Star popatrzyła na niego piorunującym wzrokiem.

– Po prostu to wiem. Okej? – Poniosła lekko ton swojego głosu i odczekała, aż Marco przytaknie, by kontynuować. – Nagle wszystko stało się szmaragdowo zielone. Słychać było przeraźliwe nawoływania ptaków. One umierały. I wtedy BUCH! – Podniosła ręce do góry wraz z ostatnim słowem. – Obudziłam się. Myślałam, że uda mi się odszukać znaczenie tego snu w księdze, ale niczego takiego tam nie znalazłam. 

Zaczęła ssać swoją różdżkę i tylko miniaturowe narwale mogły wiedzieć, o czym w tej chwili myśli.

– Wkrótce wydarzy się coś złego. – Wypaliła tym swoim szepcącym tonem, wyciągając wcześniej różdżkę z buzi. – Muszę wiedzieć, co to będzie, kiedy i jak to pokonać.

 – Razem na pewno coś wymyślimy. – Marco położył dłoń na jej ramieniu w celu dodania otuchy.

Właściwie to nie wierzył w tę przepowiednię. Był typem realisty i walka z czymś, o czym nie wie zupełnie nic, nie wydawała mu się odpowiednią czynnością do wykonywania o trzeciej rano. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Star to panikara, której czasem wystarczy powiedzieć dobre słowo, by powróciła myślami do świata żywych. Jednak nie tym razem. Kciukiem gładziła trzonek różdżki i wpatrywała się mętnym wzrokiem w swoje odbicie w pękniętej gwieździe.

– Wiesz, co było w tym śnie najgorsze? – Marco mruknął, by dać znać, że słucha. – To, że byłam tam sama. Nie było cię przy mnie. A oboje wiemy, że jesteśmy najlepszym duetem na calutkim świecie. – Wyprostowała ramiona i wystrzeliła z różdżki małą tęczę, która rozjaśniła mrok pokoju.  – Nie chcę się stracić. – Wyszeptała ledwo słyszalnym tonem, jakby wcale nie chciała, żeby Marco to usłyszał.

Marco wpatrywał się w tęczę, po której zaczęły chodzić różnorodne stworzenia. Zrozumiał, o co mogło chodzić z tym wszystkim. Wyczytał kiedyś w swoim psychologicznym podręczniku, że sny to odzwierciedlenia leków właściciela. Ludo powrócił. Nie było co do tego wątpliwości, że posiadając część różdżki i bogatszy o doświadczenia z przeszłości, jest bardziej niebezpieczny niż kiedykolwiek. Star musiała to przeżywać tak bardzo, że zaowocowało to lękiem i koszmarami.  

– Nigdzie się nie wybieram – Odrzekł, wstając. – Zawsze będę przy tobie, a wiesz, czemu?

Star pokręciła przecząco głową.

– Bo jesteśmy najlepszym duetem na całym świecie. – Uśmiechnął się ciepło do Star, która też wstała z łóżka. – Nie zostawię cię i razem jakoś to przetrwamy.

Jasnoniebieskie oczy Star pociemniały. Zgromadziły się w nich ciężkie łzy, które powoli zaczęły spływać po jej okrągłej buzi. Wyciągnęła ręce przed siebie i wtuliła się w Marco, jak najmocniej mogła. Łzy moczyły jego piżamę, tworząc ciemne plamy. Jedną ręką delikatnie gładził jej plecy, a drugą włosy. Była w tym momencie tak krucha, jak jeszcze nigdy. Zawsze inspirowało go, jak twarda potrafiła być. Niczego się nie bała. A on potrafił być czasami niezłym tchórzem. Dopełniali się idealnie.

– A teraz lepiej idź już spać. Jutro z rana czeka nas dekoracja szkoły na bal. Musimy być w formie. – Postanowił zmienić temat, by pomóc odwrócić jej myśli od złych snów.

– Masz rację. – Star pociągnęła nosem, a potem uśmiechnęła się i odsunąwszy się od przyjaciela, zaczęła podskakiwać w miejscu, jak to miała w zwyczaju, gdy się cieszyła. – Jutro bal. Będzie za-ba-wa. – Klasnęła w dłonie i wskazała na drzwi. – W takim razie, co tu jeszcze robisz, panie Diaz, wracaj do siebie, bo nie mam zamiaru sama wieszać tych kolorowych wstążek.

Pchnęła Marco w kierunku drzwi.

On tylko się uśmiechnął, że udało mu się zażegnać kryzys i Star znowu, zachowywała się jak Star.

– Dobranoc, Star. – Powiedział na odchodne.

– Dobranoc, Marco. Śpij dobrze.

Ostatnie, co widział to Star zakopaną po uszy w pościeli, zasypiającą z uśmiechem na twarzy.


End file.
